The present invention generally relates to water retention structures, such as bird bath basins, livestock water tanks/troughs, swimming pools, small ponds, fish tanks, and the like, and more specifically to a water agitator for placement in a water retention structure, to agitate or circulate water contained in the water retention structure.
Various water retention structures exist for a variety of purposes. For example, bird baths retain water for birds to bathe and frolic; swimming pools retain water for recreational purposes; backyard ponds retain water for aesthetic purposes (such as a habitat for small fish); livestock water tanks/troughs hold water for livestock to drink; water towers store water for various uses; and so on.
Bird baths are popular for attracting birds to residential homes, for example, and they may promote an interest in, and the well-being of, birds. An exemplary bird bath is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,666, issued Nov. 26, 2002 to Thomas K Reusche, and assigned to Allied Precision Industries, Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
People may desire to increase the number of birds attracted to a bird bath. Birds may be attracted to a bird bath by sounds and sights. It may be difficult for a bird to see a shallow, still pool of water in a bird bath. If, however, the bird perceives sights and sounds emanating from a bird bath, the bird may find the bird bath more inviting. A bird may find the bird bath especially attractive if sights and sounds are of the type a bird might normally associate with a body of fresh, clean water.
People may also desire to reduce the power consumption associated with a bird bath. For example, people may want the bird bath to operate only during daylight hours. Additionally, people may desire to reduce the difficulty in setup and maintenance associated with a bird bath. It may be desirable, for example, to have the birdbath operable without being plugged into an extension cord or outlet. It also may be desirable to operate the birdbath with a renewable power source.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a bird bath 100. The bird bath 100 includes a base 102 that supports a column 104, which in turn supports a basin 106. The basin 106 is configured to receive and retain water.
It is known to provide pumps for imparting motion to the water in the bird bath basin. Movement of the water tends to attract birds to the bath. It also reduces the potential for the bird bath to serve as a haven for insects, e.g., mosquitoes, bacteria, germs, and the like. Water movement, or circulation, within the bird bath is particularly important given the recent rise of West Nile virus within the United States. However, pumps typically require access to an electrical outlet and are therefore not suitable when an electrical outlet is not readily available. Additionally, existing birdbaths cannot be easily retrofitted with such pumps.
Stagnant water in water retention structures typically increases the rate of breeding of insects, bacteria, germs, and the like. Further, stagnant, stale water is typically undesirable for a host of additional reasons. For example, the taste, odor and physical appearance of stagnant, stale water may be objectionable.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for imparting motion to water retained within water retaining structures, such as bird baths and livestock water tanks/troughs. A need also exists for associating motion and sound within water retaining structures, such as bird baths and livestock water tanks/troughs. A need also exists to ensure low power consumption and simple setup and maintenance in systems that satisfy these needs.